Sunlight Passing Through the Ice
by Super Dorinha
Summary: Sunny quer descobrir o que, exatamente, é o amor. Kyle, o Homem-problema das Cavernas, precisa que alguém o salve de si mesmo. Seria Sunny a luz do sol que vai conseguir passar pelo gelo que tem sido a vida de Kyle após a invasão?
1. You Wouldn't Like Me

**I. You Wouldn't Like Me – Tegan and Sara**

Faziam duas semanas que Kyle tinha me "sequestrado", uma semana que Wanda tinha trocado de hospedeira e cinco dias desde a última vez que Kyle gritara comigo.

Eu mal conseguia enxergar de tanto que eu chorava. Não era algo que eu pudesse evitar, afinal, como alma, eu não estava acostumada a nenhum tipo de violência. E mesmo que Kyle ainda não tivesse partido para a violência física, as agressões verbais eram demais para mim.

- Você está mantendo a Jodi trancada aí, sua verme egoísta! - ele gritava, apontando para mim com tanta raiva que eu não pude evitar me encolher contra a parede mais um pouco. Humanos podem ser bem violentos, ainda mais um grande e descontrolado como Kyle O'Shea. Contudo, eu sabia que ele não encostaria um dedo em mim enquanto ele achasse que sua querida Jodi ainda vivia aqui comigo. Incrivelmente, saber que ele poderia me machucar se não fosse pela Jodi doía mais do que a agressão em si.

Entre soluços eu tentei dizer a ele, pela enésima vez, que não havia mais Jodi. Eu sempre procurava vestígios dela, pois eu estava disposta a trocar de corpo, assim como Wanda fizera, se me deixassem. Eu até iria para outro planeta, como era o plano inicial, se não me deixassem ficar; eu faria isso pela felicidade de Kyle. Não consigo entender bem porque, mas eu faria. O problema é que não havia mais Jodi e todo mundo sabia disso, até Kyle. Eles aguardaram por ela quando me tiraram do corpo, e ela não voltou. Ela nunca mais voltaria. Foi o próprio Kyle que pediu para me colocarem de volta no corpo de Jodi. Ele só não conseguia aceitar a perda de sua Jodi, e ao primeiro sinal de resposta por parte dela, ele explodia.

- Então como você sabia que eu gosto de dormir de conchinha? - ele corou um pouco ao fazer essa pergunta, mas toda a hostilidade ainda estava ali. Kyle era temperamental, irracional boa parte do tempo, e muito orgulhoso. Ele não conseguia entender, ou talvez apenas não quisesse entender, que eu não tinha acesso às memórias de Jodi do mesmo jeito que Wanda tinha às de Mel. Tudo que eu lembrava eram coisas retiradas dos sonhos que eu tinha com ele, os quais, creio eu, eram alimentados por algumas memórias de Jodi que ficavam escondidas em algum lugar do meu cérebro humano.

Desde que eu fui capturada, eu dormia com Kyle. Na verdade, eu só saía de seu lado quando um de nós precisávamos ir ao banheiro. Não era só para me proteger dos outros humanos da casa que por ventura se comportassem como ele outrora se comportara com Wanda. Ele queria estar com Jodi, ainda que Jodi não fosse realmente _Jodi_. Ele me chamava de Sunny e me respeitava – na maioria das vezes. Ele não tentava me beijar ou qualquer coisa mais afetuosa, como Ian e Jared costumavam fazer com Wanda e Mel. E além de estar agarrada a seu braço o tempo todo – Kyle era grande e forte, meu protetor -, nós dormíamos no mesmo quarto, lado a lado, geralmente de mãos dadas. Isso agradava aos dois lados, ainda que por motivos diferentes.

Nós estávamos deitados, nossas camas juntas como sempre, mãos entrelaçadas, e ele alisava meu braço, claramente pensando em Jodi, e não em_ mim_. Mas era tão bom, suas mãos tão quentes e cuidadosas, e eu sentia calafrios, algo incomum para mim, mesmo estando em um corpo humano há algum tempo. Calafrios são reflexos de emoções humanas, e, bom, eu não sabia muito bem o que eram emoções de verdade até o dia em que Kyle me sequestrou. Ou resgatou, depende do ponto de vista. Então eu me aninhei nos braços dele – eu estava de costas para Kyle – deixando ele me abraçar, para que pudéssemos ficar em uma posição fetal, aparentemente chamado pelos humanos de "conchinha".

- O que você está fazendo? - Kyle perguntou, parecendo feliz com a minha atitude.

- Você gosta de dormir assim. - eu respondi, sem pensar. Como eu sabia disso? Acho que sonhei uma vez com essa cena. E então aconteceu. Ele me afastou, e se levantou abruptamente.

Eu me assustei com aquela reação e tentei identificar o que poderia ter causado aquilo. Nós, almas, enquanto vivíamos em um determinado planeta, aprendíamos tudo o que era necessário sobre ele e sobre a espécia que nos hospedaria. Eu gostava muito de estudar comportamentos, o que tinha me dado uma chance de ser uma Confortadora; se Kyle não tivesse me achado, em alguns meses eu estaria em treinamento para ser uma. Por isso eu sabia sobre os sentimentos humanos, sobre suas reações e comportamentos. Uma vez na caverna, eu vi que estudar as emoções é completamente diferente de vê-las em alguém ou senti-las você mesmo. Eu sabia o que era a raiva, o ódio, o medo, mas nunca tinha experimentado nenhuma dessas emoções. Exasperação, talvez, mas nada de ruim. Almas são alegres e bondosas, sempre altruístas. Eu também sabia o que era o amor, ou achava que sabia. O amor como os humanos o vivam era uma espécia de mito para as almas. Nosso amor era fraterno, e só. Por isso eu não conseguia entender o que eu sentia por Kyle. Wanda me alertara, em uma das poucas vezes que tivemos a chance de conversar a sós, que eu deveria ter cuidado com os sentimentos. Ela sabia dos sonhos, e me explicou como ela misturou os seus próprios sentimentos com os de Melanie, o que a levou a acreditar estar apaixonada por Jared. Ela estava, mas, segundo ela me disse, é como se ela tivesse sido conduzida a isso pelas memórias e pelas emoções de Melanie. Ela não queria que o mesmo acontecesse comigo. Eu não poderia tomar o lugar de Jodi na vida de Kyle, eu não poderia, nunca, ser Jodi para ele, mas eu poderia conseguir o meu próprio lugar e ser alguém, ser Sunlight Passing Through the Ice.

Uma das coisas que eu havia aprendido sobre o amor é que ele não se explica. Não há definição satisfatória, e nem sequer se deveria tentar defini-lo. Por isso eu vinha me perguntando nas últimas duas semanas o que me fazia tão dependente de Kyle, além de sua proteção. O que me fazia querer a sua felicidade e o seu bem acima de quase todo o resto, além da minha própria natureza de alma. Por que eu queria que Kyle fosse comigo como Ian era com Wanda?

- Jodi, eu sei que você está aí. Reaja! - Kyle gritava comigo, e me sacudia freneticamente, como se aquilo de alguma forma fosse fazer com que eu, a alma, saísse magicamente do corpo de Jodi. Eu estava com medo de verdade agora. Kyle estava fora de si. Acho que eu gritei, ou emiti um grunhido em meio aos soluços e as lágrimas, e isso provavelmente chamou a atenção de alguém no corredor. Ou talvez Kyle estivesse gritando mais alto do que eu pensava.

Alguém bateu na porta, o que tirou Kyle de seu transe. Primeiro ele notou suas mãos apertando meus ombros, em seguida meu rosto, afundado em lágrimas. Eu devia estar fazendo uma careta muito feia, porque ele me largou tão rapidamente e se levantou que eu engasguei de susto com um soluço.

- Kyle! - era Ian. Eu não tinha forças para responder e eu também não queria que ninguém me visse naquele estado, chorando para me derreter. Deus, por que os humanos vazam desse jeito? Quando soubessem da reação de Kyle, iriam censurá-lo e puni-lo, e só Deus sabe o que Jeb faria dessa vez. As ameaças dele contra Kyle ficavam cada vez piores.

- Kyle, se você não abrir essa porta agora, eu vou entrar. - Ian ameaçou. Não tínhamos trancas nas cavernas, apenas uma política de boa vizinhança, e eu sabia que Ian só não tinha entrado no quarto à força porque Wanda estava com ele, acalmando-o. Eu podia ouví-la.

Kyle praguejou algo baixinho, acho que finalmente se dando conta do que acabara de acontecer. Eu podia ver o arrependimento em seus olhos – como eu disse, eu era boa em ler sensações humanas, ainda mais depois de passar duas semanas apenas os observando, sem interagir muito, por causa do medo que eu ainda sentia.

Kyle abriu a porta, fechando a cara para o irmão. Ian o empurrou para poder entrar no quarto, Wanda em seu encalço, com suas mãos, como sempre, atadas as do namorado. Eu estava encolhida contra a parede, ainda na cama, abraçando meus joelhos, em posição fetal, porque aquilo era uma forma humana de se sentir menos desprotegido. O olhar preocupado de Ian me fez perceber o quão dramático aquilo tudo parecia – eu toda encolhida e indefesa – então eu me levantei.

Ian, ignorando os avisos do irmão de que tudo estava bem e que ele deveria deixá-lo em paz, aproximou-se de mim. Seus olhos, parecendo duas safiras, emanando preocupação e carinho, algo que também inundava os olhos de Kyle, vez ou outra, e me fazia sentir plena e segura.

- Está tudo bem, Sunny? Ele te machucou?

- O que? - Kyle perguntou, indignado. - Claro que não, seu idiota. Eu nunca machucaria ela!

Ian lançou um olhar furioso para o irmão, e depois, olhando ternamente para Wanda, disse: - Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim.

Eu não sabia da história inteira, pois Wanda se negava a me contar, mas só de ouvir conversas pelos corredores e na cozinha, eu já sabia que Kyle tinha tentando machucar Wanda, e teria feito bem pior, se Wanda e Mel não tivessem lutado juntas. E Ian, claro, vindo ajudá-las um pouco tardiamente, mas ainda em tempo.

Kyle ficou alguns tons mais rosado, acho que tanto de raiva, como de vergonha.

- Foi diferente. Eu não faria nada com a Jo... Sunny.

Eu não gostava quando Kyle trocava nossos nomes, mas eu não o culpava. Eu estava no corpo da mulher que ele amava, que ele conhecia há várias anos. Era compreensível que ele me chamasse de Jodi vez ou outra.

- Sunny? - Ian nunca hesitava ao dizer _meu_ nome. Para ele, eu era sempre Sunny, desde o dia em que eu fui recolocada no corpo de Jodi.

- Eu estou bem. - eu o assegurei, tentando soar o mais confidente possível. - Nada aconteceu, só estávamos discutindo. Humanos fazem isso o tempo todo.

Claro que aquilo não se aplicava a Ian e Wanda. Jared e Mel brigavam vez ou outra, uma coisa normal para casais, pelo que eu ouvi dizer. Mas não Ian e Wanda. Eles podiam até discutir, mas sempre era porque um estava sendo altruísta demais, querendo sacrificar mais pelo outro, e tudo sempre acabava bem. Acho que parte disso era por causa de Wanda, afinal ela era uma alma, e nós somos pacifistas. Mas Ian também tinha passado por uma transformação tremenda nos últimos meses, por causa de Wanda.

- Eu acho melhor você mudar de quarto. Você pode ficar conosco por um tempo – Ian disse, procurando por uma resposta afirmativa nos olhos de Wanda. Eles não eram um casal como Melanie e Jared, que precisavam de sua privacidade. Não ainda. Wanda fez que sim e aproximou-se de mim, sorrindo. Ian continuou – Com certeza acharemos um quarto para você. Acho que Lily não se importaria. Ela gosta de você, Sunny.

- Não! - eu respondi, automaticamente. Mas houve eco à minha resposta. Kyle tinha dito o mesmo. Eu não queria ficar longe dele. Eu nem seri se eu ainda era capaz de dormir sem ele ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, o som da sua respiração como uma canção de ninar. - Eu... eu não quero atrapalhar ninguém, ou ser uma intrusa. Já basta eu invadindo o espaço de Kyle.

Ian e Wanda me olharam preocupados. Kyle prendia a respiração. Eu não conseguia saber se ele me queria ali ou não. Apesar dele também ter descordado da ideia de Ian, agora ele parecia hesitante, talvez arrependido. Eu estava sendo egoísta ao considerar apenas o meu desejo de ficar com ele. Talvez ele precisasse se afastar de mim para superar a Jodi.

- Mas eu vou conversar com Lily sobre isso amanhã, assim que a ver. - Eu acrescentei. Ian e Wanda pareciam mais felizes, mas não houve reação por parte de Kyle. Ele olhava para o chão, com as mãos nos bolsos, imóvel.

- Tem certeza que não quer vir dormir com a gente esta noite? - Wanda perguntou, encontrando meus olhos. Ela queria dizer mais, eu sabia disso. Ela queria me levar com ela, me proteger de Kyle, me alegrar.

Eu olhei para Kyle, em busca de uma resposta. Se ele não ia me dizer se me queria ali ou não, ele pelo menos poderia me dizer, ainda que sem palavras, que não iria ter outro ataque eu-não-vivo-sem-a-Jodi.

Kyle sorriu. Eu sabia o efeito que um sorriso, quando sincero, tinha nas pessoas. Nós, almas, sorríamos o tempo todo, e nós somos naturalmente sinceros, por isso acho que era uma das coisas que nos ajudava a estar em paz o tempo todo. Eu gostava muito dos sorrisos das crianças; eles irradiavam felicidade, bondade, vida, pureza. Um sorriso de uma criança feliz era iluminado. E era assim que Kyle sorria, como uma criança feliz. Em muitos aspectos Kyle me lembrava uma criança: as brincadeiras dele, seu espírito competitivo, sua impaciência, seu sorriso.

- Está tudo bem, gente. - Kyle disse aos dois, com aquele seu sorriso infantil, e tão perfeito que fez Wanda sorrir de volta. - Eu prometo me comportar. Pelo menos até amanhã de manhã, ok?

Ian ainda me olhou mais uma vez, para se certificar de que tudo estava bem. Estava tudo maravilhoso, com o Kyle sorrindo daquele jeito, mas eu apenas balancei minha cabeça, e sorri. Os dois se foram, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ian disse que estaria atento a qualquer barulho estranho antes de sair. O aviso era para o irmão, óbvio.

Um silêncio pesado tomou conta do quarto. O sorriso de Kyle estava se apagando. Ele estava a passos de distância, e eu queria tanto ir até ele e dizer que estava tudo bem. Eu dei um passo em frente, e Kyle, um para trás. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, e levou apenas alguns segundos para que a realidade me atingisse. Ele não me queria por perto, não queria que eu o tocasse. Eu parei onde estava, incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos. O que eu esperava que acontecesse? Que eu fosse até ele, e ele me abraçasse, e implorasse por meu perdão? _De onde veio toda essa pretensão, Sunlight?_

- Eu... eu vou ao banheiro. Pode ir dormir, Sunny. - ele disse, e então saiu.

Assistindo ele partir, eu percebi que havia mais um motivo que me prendia a Kyle. Eu queria salvá-lo. Salvá-lo de si mesmo, provavelmente, e de todo o resto do mundo que não o compreendia. Eu queria ajudar ele a não sofrer mais pela Jodi, queria ajudar ele a agir mais racionalmente, a compreender os outros, a ser alguém melhor – eu via a alma dele, e ela era tão linda e cheia de potencial como tantas outras que eu conhecia. E em troca, eu esperava que talvez ele pudesse me ensinar o que é o amor.

Eu tentei esperar acordada por Kyle. Fiquei deitada, de forma que se ele voltasse, ele achasse que eu estava dormindo e não se incomodasse. Mas o sono me venceu antes. Não sei que horas eram, mas eu acordei me sentindo leve, descansada... me sentindo bem. Foi aí que eu percebei as mãos. As mãos grandes e quentes de Kyle estavam ao redor da minha cintura, seus braços musculosos contra o meu corpo pequeno e tão frágil perto dele, seu rosto em meus cabelos. Ele respirava em meu pescoço, me fazendo sentir calafrios mais uma vez, e eu podia sentir seu peito subindo e descendo nas minhas costas. Estávamos dormindo de conchinha.


	2. The Brilliant Dance

II. The Brilliant Dance – Dashboard Confessional

Mais uma semana se foi, e tudo continuava em paz. Parte porque Kyle, como das outras vezes, optara por ignorar completamente seu acesso de raiva, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. Parte porque eu, como sempre, fazia questão de ter todo o cuidado para não irritá-lo, muito menos lembrá-lo, de qualquer forma, de Jodi.

Na maior parte do tempo, estávamos sempre rodeados por Ian, Wanda, Jared, Mel, Jamie e Lily, então estávamos sempre ocupados, entretidos, conversando. Notavelmente, eu levei bem menos tempo do que Wanda para me afeiçoar aos humanos. Isso era esperado, já que eu não fiquei prisioneira, nem fui maltratada, muito menos espancada, e ninguém tentou me matar. Boa parte deles me tratava muito bem, e aqueles que ainda estranhavam a presença de uma alma – ou alien, verme, entre outros nomes não-convencionais – simplesmente não se manifestavam. Mas mesmo quando ficávamos sozinhos, tudo era tranquilo. Até o silêncio era agradável, desde que meus braços estivessem em volta dos braços dele.

Kyle acordava, ia até o pequeno box de madeira - montado por ele, desde a minha chegada – trocava de roupa, quando necessário, e então me acordava. Eu, na realidade, acordava antes dele todos os dias, mas fingia estar dormindo só para ele vir me acordar.

- Sunny, – ele dizia baixinho, me cutucando levemente – hora de acordar.

E então ele saía, me deixando sozinha no quarto, afim de me dar privacidade. Eu ajeitava o cabelo, trocava de roupa, porque eu não queria que Kyle me achasse feia. A beleza exterior nunca fora importante para mim antes, mas aparentemente era uma coisa de grande valor para os humanos. Jodi era bonita, muito bonita. Sua pele era um pouco pálida, ainda mais agora que eu vivia dentro das cavernas, sem tomar banhos de sol, e seus cabelos eram negros e um pouco ondulados. Ela era baixinha, magra, e mais de uma vez eu já ouvi as pessoas se referindo à ela – à mim – como delicada, como uma boneca.

Kyle sempre me esperava na porta, e então íamos para a cozinha, geralmente na companhia de Wanda, Ian, Jared e Mel. Fazíamos o que nós tínhamos que fazer durante o dia, o trabalho designado à nós, e acho que graças ao Jeb, eu sempre pegava as mesmas tarefas que Kyle. Acho que eu demonstrava muito mais medo do que eu sentia, por causa da aparência angelical de Jodi, então Jeb ainda não se sentia seguro ao me colocar longe dele.

À noite, nós nos deitávamos, e sem precisar dizer nada, nos abraçávamos na mesma posição de concha que ele tanto gostava. Ele me abraçava como se eu fosse um travesseiro fofo, e dormia sem muita demora. Eu tinha que esperar que meu corpo reagisse violentamente a tudo aquilo. Os calafrios, as batidas aceleradas do coração, o sorriso que não se apagava de meu rosto.

Estávamos lavando os pratos do café da manhã, enquanto Lily e mais duas mulheres cuidavam das verduras que tinham sido colhidas no dia anterior, decidindo qual seria o almoço do dia, e Kyle estava me enchendo de perguntas sobre o _meu_ mundo. Ele fazia isso com muita frequência, mas só quando estávamos sozinhos. Eu cheguei a conclusão de que ele não queria que os outros soubessem que ele se interessava – ele nunca quis ouvir as histórias de Wanda, que eram muito mais interessantes que as minhas, e censurava quem tinha esse tipo de interesse.

- E o que vocês lêem? - ele perguntou, me passando um dos pratos que ele tinha acabado de lavar para que eu enxugasse. - Quer dizer, vocês tem cara de gente que lê. Eu li muito pouco em minha vida, para ser sincero. Ian era quem lia bastante.

- Nós lemos livros assim como vocês. Há livros técnicos, sobre os outros planetas, sobre as raças que nos hospeda, sobre medicina, mecânica, física. Há romances, também, escritos pelas almas que tem o dom da escrita e da criatividade.

- Se for como aquelas novelas e filmes que vocês passam na tevê, deve ser muito chato. - Kyle disse, fazendo bico, como uma criança entediada em dia de chuva.

- Não é chato para nós. Por exemplo, antes de você me... er, antes de você chegar, eu estava lendo um livro maravilhoso sobre uma alma que precisava escolher entre mudar de hospedeiro e continuar vivendo, ou acabar com sua vida junto com a morte natural de seu corpo.

- E o que ela escolheu? - ele olhou para mim, parecendo interessado.

- Eu não sei, não deu tempo de descobrir.

Após um momento de silêncio, que era bastante comum entre nós, e que rendeu alguns pratos lavados mais rápido, ele perguntou:

- O que você teria escolhido?

Eu o olhei, surpresa. Eu não esperava por aquela pergunta. Se alguém tivesse me perguntado aquilo semanas atrás, eu diria que optaria por mudar de hospedeiro, pois ainda havia muito a ser feito não só nesse mundo, mas nos outros. Eu ainda ia ser uma Confortadora, e ajudar tantas outras almas. A alma do livro também pensava por esse lado, pois toda alma sente uma necessidade de ajudar, de colocar o bem maior acima de qualquer outra coisa. Porém, ela já estava em sua sexta vida, no terceiro planeta, e a pessoa com quem ela partilhava a vida, sua "irmã", tinha morrido naturalmente, por escolha própria, há alguns anos. E aí estava o grande dilema: até quando vale a pena viver? Uma vez que você já viveu o suficiente, ajudou o bastante, levou uma vida digna e agradável, é necessário partir. _Nada dura para sempre_.

- Há algum tempo atrás, eu definitivamente mudaria de hospedeiro. Eu sou uma alma jovem, Kyle, cheia de potencial inexplorado. Porém, hoje, eu não vejo razão para continuar nesse mundo sem vocês. Daqui há alguns vários anos, vocês vão morrer, e isso é o fim, pois cada vida humana é única. Vocês, humanos, me marcaram de uma maneira que nenhuma alma conseguiu, e agora eu não sinto mais a necessidade de ir conhecer outros planetas, pois tudo o que eu preciso está aqui. - Eu toquei seu braço, involuntariamente, ao dizer as últimas palavras. Ele acompanhou minha mão com os olhos, e quando eu me dei conta do que estava fazendo, retirei-as rapidamente, voltando-me para os pratos a serem enxugados em cima da pia.

Ele me fitou por um tempo, sem expressão definida em sua face. Oh, céus, por favor, que ele não tivesse outro acesso de raiva eu-amo-a-Jodi. Não aqui na cozinha. O fato ia chegar aos ouvidos de Jeb em segundos, sem contar que haveria mais gente para se ressentir dele, como Doc, Jamie, Jared, Lily...

- Sabe, por mais diferente da Jodi que você possa ser, às vezes você fala igualzinho a ela.

Pronto. Era agora. Eu gelei, meu corpo todo tenso, e eu sutilmente afastei o prato que estava na minha mão. Se ele me sacudisse, como da última vez, o prato iria escorregar e quebrar, e ninguém ia querer isso, certo?

- Ei, ei, calma. - Ele disse, sorrindo para mim e levantando os braços, em um sinal de rendição. - Eu não vou fazer nada, era só um comentário, uma coisa que me veio à mente. É que a Jodi costumava dizer que ela nunca iria me deixar, porque comigo ela tinha tudo o que ela precisava: amor, amizade, atenção, um cunhado perfeito – ele ainda sorria, o que era um bom sinal, e ele estava relaxado enquanto falava da Jodi. Isso era estranho.

- Me... me desculpe, Kyle. Eu não fiz de propósito, eu não queria te fazer lembrar de coisas que podem te causar dor, ainda que apenas emocionalmente. - Eu tentei manter meus olhos no prato que eu enxugava outra vez, porque eu tinha medo do que eu podia ver nos olhos de Kyle. Talvez raiva, talvez saudade, ou até amor. Mas se era amor, definitivamente não era por mim, Sunny.

- Eu sei que não, eu sei que não – Kyle disse, pensativo.

Então outro momento de silêncio se abateu sobre nós. Não foi estranho, mas foi como se aquele silêncio fosse um alvejante, e viesse para limpar o clima tenso que quase nos alcançou há poucos minutos.

Quando acabamos, ele me ofereceu o braço, o qual eu aceitei sem pestanejar. Nos despedimos das mulheres que estavam cuidando da comida e pegamos o caminho para a sala de jogos, onde provavelmente encontraríamos alguém conhecido.

- Você nunca leu um livro, Kyle? Nem umzinho sequer? - eu quis saber, enquanto caminhávamos.

- Bom, quando eu era criança eu devo ter lido, porque a professora sempre passava uns livros fininhos, e ela sempre os cobrava nas provas. Mas o único livro que eu li mesmo foi A Megera Domada, do tio Shakespeare, porque me disseram que era basicamente minha história com a Jodi, e ela era fã do Will, então...

Ele não completou a frase, como se ela fosse auto-explicável. Eu entendi, mas nenhum de nós estava feliz com a volta do nome da Jodi na conversa. Eu tentava negar para mim mesma, mas no fundo, eu queria muito que o Kyle nunca mais mencionasse a Jodi. Ele nunca a esqueceria, claro, pois ela fora o grande amor da vida dele, e eles construíram uma história juntos. Eu me sentia mais humana a cada dia que eu passava ao lado de Kyle, e eu não sabia ainda se isso era bom ou ruim.

- Eu já li alguns livros escritos por humanos. Eu conheço esse Shakespeare.

Kyle me olhou, surpreso.

- Eu não sabia que vocês guardavam a nossa cultura – ele disse, secamente.

- Claro que nós guardamos! Serve para estudos, pesquisas, entre outras coisas, e nós sabemos o importante papel da história de uma sociedade. Não há porque destruir tudo, especialmente quando se há coisas tão boas como A Megera Domada.

- Você já leu? - Kyle perguntou, saindo de sua indiferença habitual para uma leve empolgação.

- Sim, já. E veja você que grande lição. No fim, o bem vence o mal, o amor vence o ódio, e tanto Catarina quanto Petrúquio cedem, eles mudam por amor ao outro.

- Uau! Falando assim até parece uma coisa que vocês aliens escreveram... - Kyle parou, de repente, percebendo que tinha usado _a palavra proibida_. Alien.

- Ah, não, nós nunca conseguiríamos criar tantas intrigas daquele jeito. E definitivamente não temos a capacidade de criar vilões.

Kyle sorriu, e vi seu corpo relaxar um pouco. Fiquei feliz em ver que minhas palavras o tinham feito bem. Estávamos quase na sala de jogos.

- Ah, mas eu tenho certeza que você seria capaz, Sunny. Se você conviver comigo por mais algumas semanas, acho que você até consegue escrever um conto de terror.

- As crianças aqui parecem adorar histórias fantasiosas, especialmente as de terror, então acho que eu vou ter que passar mais algumas semanas agarrada em você. Sabe, pelo bem das crianças. Elas precisam se distrair...

Entramos na sala de jogos rindo. Eu só estava rindo porque Kyle começara a gargalhar assim que eu terminei de falar, e era impossível não rir junto com ele. Não tinha ninguém lá, e só então nós lembramos que hoje era dia de cuidar da horta e dos jardins. E também era dia de incursão. Era a primeira de Wanda em seu novo hospedeiro, e essa incursão seria mais um teste para ver como as coisas iriam. Kyle foi convocado, porque ele sempre ia nas incursões com o irmão. Mas eu não podia deixar. Se ele me deixasse sozinha naquelas cavernas por alguns poucos dias, eu poderia morrer facilmente. De solidão, de preocupação – depois de toda a história com a rastreadora, que agora era a Summer, eu sabia que não era nada seguro lá fora para os humanos –, ou até mesmo ser morta por algum humano selvagem demais, que ainda me via como ameaça. Eu não sabia que eu era capaz de tanto drama, e toda a minha habilidade deve ter vindo da Jodi, mas eu fiz uma cena e tanta, e chorei, e acabei convencendo Kyle a ficar.

- Acho que somos só nós, por enquanto. - Kyle disse, olhando ao redor, apertando um pouco mais forte a minha mão.

- Pelo menos até Jamie ser liberado da aula. Sem Wanda e Melanie, ele vai se sentir um pouco só, e acho que nós somos os próximos em sua lista.

Kyle voltou sua atenção para mim, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele constantemente tinha uma expressão brincalhona em seu rosto; ele conseguia se mostrar fechado e alegre ao mesmo tempo. Mel e Lily costumavam chamar ele de "safado" pelo jeito como ele olhava e falava às vezes, mas eu achava essa palavra tão feia e suja para caracterizar alguém como Kyle. Lily me disse que era porque eu não entendia o real significado de safadeza, e ela piscou para mim ao dizer isso, como se quisesse dizer algo mais com aquilo. Mas eu não peguei o que era, infelizmente. Wanda também não sabia, e eu não quis perguntar à Mel, porque eu tinha a impressão de que ela seria tão misteriosa quanto Lily.

- Eu não gosto de ser o terceiro na lista de ninguém. Deixa aquele guri aparecer que eu vou querer saber direitinho porque estamos em terceiro. Eu sou muito mais bonito que o palerma do meu irmão, e Howe, bom... e por favor, você é muito mais bonita do que aquelas duas mocinhas lá. Wanda parece que é de porcelana, e a Melanie...

- É irmã dele – eu conclui a frase por ele. - Wanda também é como uma irmã para ele. E eu não acho mesmo que toda essa sua humildade em excesso e as suas doses cavalares de sarcasmos vá nos ajudar a subir de posição na lista de Jamie.

- Hm, e a culpa é toda minha, então? Será que o fato de você mal falar com os outros, a sua timidez em excesso, e o seu medo dos outros humanos – será que nada disso afeta nossa colocação?

Ele tinha razão. Eu era, como a Melania dizia, antissocial. Era por medo, e não porque eu não quisesse me relacionar com os outros. Eu não tinha medo do Jamie, contudo, mas ele estava sempre falando, ou então ouvindo o que suas irmãs tinham a dizer, ou o que Jared e Ian tinham a dizer. Jamie era uma eterno aprendiz, sempre muito humilde, querendo saber mais e mais, e tão doce e cuidadoso que me emocionava. Jamie gostava de mim. Desde que ele conhecera Wanda, ele gostava de todas as almas. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que nos via como éramos – almas – e compreendiam que todos nós tínhamos boa índole por natureza.

Minhas bochechas ficaram quentes e vermelhas quando eu admiti que ele estava certo, e eu prometi mudar. Por ele, e por Jamie, eu mudaria.

- Então que tal a gente praticar um pouquinho de futebol? Assim você pode jogar com ele da próxima vez que a gente for jogar. Isso com certeza vai render alguns pontos para a gente. - Kyle piscou para mim, e soltou minha mão, para ir buscar a bola. Eu assisti ele indo, com minha mão no ar, como ele a deixou, ainda quente por segurar a dele por tanto tempo.

Kyle ficou no gol, defendendo todas as minhas bolas. _Todas_. Eventualmente ele vinha até mim, me posicionava me frente a bola e imitava um chute, para que eu copiasse. Eu gostava de ser ruim no futebol, ruim de verdade, sem precisar fingir, assim ele tinha que ficar toda hora ao meu lado, me ensinando, me doutrinando sobre _a arte do esporte_. Kyle também me alongava – uma coisa que ele dizia que era necessária, ou eu poderia ter problemas na coluna e sérias dores musculares. Esse era basicamente o motivo principal pelo qual eu aceitava treinar futebol com ele. Ele me puxava, esticava, me tocava, e mesmo que fosse tudo bastante técnico para ele, era tudo muito eletrizante para mim. O outro motivo era porque ele dissera que jogar futebol era uma coisa que Jodi nunca faria. Bom, eu não podia perder a oportunidade de me diferenciar da Jodi. Até almas tem senso de individualidade!

Quando o treino acabou, gotas de suor escorriam da minha testa. Eu devia estar com uma aparência péssima, totalmente descabelada, pois eu tinha que me esforçar muito para chutar a bola com força o suficiente para que ela pelo menos chegasse até o gol.

Kyle foi guardar a bola, e eu aproveitei sua ausência momentânea para tentar me recompor. Enxuguei o suor da testa com a barra da blusa que eu usava e tentei amarrar meus cabelos. Eu não tinha um prendedor comigo, então eu tentei fazer um daqueles penteados que Melanie, Lily e Sharon costumavam fazer enquanto trabalhavam. Era rápido e prático, e elas não demonstravam a mínima dificuldade em fazê-lo. Pelo que eu tinha observado, o penteado consistia em pegar todo o cabelo, enrolá-lo para que ele formasse uma única linha, como uma corda, e dar um nó. Meu cabelo era liso e longo o suficiente para isso, então eu não esperei ter tanta dificuldade assim. Mas eu já estava na terceira tentativa, e assim que eu soltava o nó, meu cabelo caía por sobre meus ombros outra vez. Eu estava longe de perder a paciência, como qualquer humano faria, e continuei concentrada, tentando, por isso não percebi quando Kyle se aproximou.

- Aqui – ele disse por trás de mim, tocando minhas mãos que seguravam meus cabelos. - Deixe-me tentar.

Além do susto de sua aparição repentina – eu nem sequer tinha ouvido seus passos –, o fato de ele estar tão próximo, e ainda me tocando, me deixou muito tensa, e meu coração perdeu o ritmo tranquilo que ele costumava bater. Havia um carnaval dentro de meu peito naquele momento, e se eu já não tivesse sentido aquilo algumas outras vezes com Kyle por perto, eu certamente iria procurar Doc assim que saíssemos dali. Mas era tudo uma questão de lógica. Kyle se aproximava demais, meu coração esquecia os bons modos.

Kyle deu o nó certo no meu cabelo, deixando apenas alguns poucos fios de fora. Suas mãos descansavam nos meus ombros, e ele não parecia querer sair de onde estava. Eu esperei, estranhando a demora de Kyle de me soltar, de se mover, de sair dali e ir fazer qualquer outra coisa. Uma onda de medo se apoderou de mim. Ele estava me segurando. Ele estava atrás de mim. Ele poderia me machucar, se quisesse, e eu não ia ter como me defender – como se eu fosse conseguir me defender de Kyle O'shea. Não era do meu feitio suspeitar de ninguém, pelo menos não das almas. Acho que suspeitar de humanos, ainda mais aqueles instáveis como Kyle, era algo aceitável.

Mas então Kyle fez a coisa mais inesperada do mundo. Ele me beijou.

Ele beijou o meu pescoço, suavemente, e então beijou a minha nuca, e depois o outro lado do meu pescoço. Além dos piores calafrios que eu já senti na vida, todo o meu corpo pulsava, e meus pulmões se negavam a trabalhar. Não entrava nem saía ar, e acho que a única coisa que se mexia no meu corpo, além dos pêlos eriçados da minha nuca, eram os meus olhos, que piscavam bastante para ter certeza que eu não estava sonhando tudo aquilo

Kyle continuou, beijando meu ombro esquerdo, depois o direito. Ele inspirou profundamente, cheirando o meu pescoço, o meu cabelo, e então ele me virou para ele. Abruptamente, o que era bem típico de Kyle. Ele pegou a minha mão direita e entrelaçou meus dedos com os dele, e a sua mão esquerda foi parar nas minhas costas, na altura da cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele do que eu achei ser possível estar. Ele fechou os olhos, e tinha um sorriso estampado em seu rosto que me fez sorrir de volta, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.

Os lábios de Kyle encontraram os meus, e eles eram úmidos e cálidos e macios e...

Eu nunca tinha beijado antes. Nos aconselham a ter um parceiro aqui na Terra, pois os humanos, além de serem naturalmente sociáveis, tinham certas necessidades físicas que, se não sanadas, poderiam causar danos psicológicos gravíssimos. Mas eu ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de encontrar um. Era uma formalidade, e eu não estava muito interessada em sair em busca de um _parceiro_, para ser honesta. Eu também nunca tinha tido uma experiência como essa, como beijar, em nenhuma de minhas vidas, em nenhum planeta em que vivi. Era como estar em chamas, mas sem a parte da dor, e o mais engraçado era que tudo começava na boca, e em questão de milésimos de segundos, se espalhava pelo corpo todo. Cada parte do meu corpo que tocava o corpo de Kyle coçava, ardia, mas não de uma maneira incômoda. A língua dele forçou a entrada em minha boca, e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser dar passagem à ela. O que eu negaria a Kyle, ainda mais estando tão dominada como eu estava agora, nos braços dele? Sua mão agora subia e descia em minhas costas, me acariciando, e ele havia soltado minha mão para segura meu rosto, alisar minhas bochechas, sem desgrudar nossos lábios. Eu não sei como eu estava fazendo aquilo junto com ele. O beijo, eu quero dizer, porque o máximo que eu sabia sobre essa prática era o que eu via, com certa frequência, Jared e Melanie fazerem; Ian e Wanda eram mais reservados.

Kyle parou de me beijar, sem se afastar um centímetro de mim, colocando a sua testa contra a minha, fazendo nossos narizes se tocarem. Por sorte ele era forte o bastante, porque se ele tirasse a mão de minhas costas, eu certamente desabaria como uma fruta podre no chão.

E então ele disse.

- Jodi – eu não sabia se era uma pergunta ou ele apenas estava dizendo o nome dela.

Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria, cheia de cubinhos de gelo. Ele estava pensando na Jodi enquanto me beijava? Certo, era o corpo da Jodi que ele estava beijando, mas... ele estava chamando por ela, era isso? Não foi isso que o Jared fez com a Wanda, para chamar a Mel?

Eu me afastei à medida que a verdade me atingiu. Eu não gostei de ser ignorada, de ser usada, eu não gostei do que aquilo estava causando ao meu coração. Ou ao hipotálamo, melhor dizendo. Eu queria chorar.

Ah, espere, eu já estava chorando.

Kyle me encarou, desespero tomando conta de seus olhos. Será que ele não sabia o que tinha feito? Será que ele era realmente tão infantil a esse ponto?

- Jodi não existe mais, Kyle. Você deveria saber que as almas não conseguem mentir. - Eu disse as palavras da forma mais firme que pude. Eu era horrível quando tentava falar e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Eu mal me fazia entender. Mas não dessa vez. A companhia dos humanos definitivamente não estava me fazendo bem. Eram tantas emoções, e tudo ficava sempre tão confuso, e em meio à confusão, eu não sabia como me comportar, o que fazer, o que falar. Eu dei um passo, me virando para ir embora. Seria a primeira vez que eu deixaria Kyle por iniciativa minha. Seria a primeira vez que eu estaria sozinha. Mas acho que para tudo há uma primeira vez, certo?

- Jo... - ele começou, se corrigindo o mais rápido que pôde, desesperado – Sunny. Sunny!

Não adiantou. Eu imaginava como tinha sido para Wanda. Deve ter sido pior, sendo que Mel ainda existia, e estava muito presente. Wanda sabia que Jared queria Mel e que havia uma Mel para ele. Mesmo sem uma Jodi para Kyle, ele ainda a queria, e só a ela, mas ele nunca a teria de volta. Nunca.

E foi então que eu percebi o que eu tinha que fazer. Eu teria que mudar. Mudar drasticamente. Mudar fisicamente. Dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço. Ou melhor, duas pessoas não ocupam o mesmo lugar em um corpo.


	3. Please, please, please, let me get what

**III. Please, please, please, let me get what I want – The Smiths**

- E então, o que você acha? - Mel me perguntou, segurando aquele pedaço de espelho para que eu pudesse ver o resultado de sua obra de arte.

Na última incursão, Mel dera um jeito de conseguir tintura para cabelo. Ainda não sei como ela conseguiu isso sem que ninguém questionasse nada, mas bom, questionar Melanie Stryder não é para qualquer um.

E agora meu cabelo estava dez centímetros mais curto, num tom de vermelho-violeta, num modelo que, segundo as meninas, era conhecido como "chanel". Elas tentaram explicar a mim e a Wanda toda a história de uma tal de Coco Chanel, mas minha mente estava em outro lugar. Ou melhor, em outra pessoa.

- Kyle.

- Não, Coco Chanel. Sério, Sunny, por mais que eu não simpatize com aquele cabeça-de-vento, confundir ele com uma mulher é um pouco demais, não acha? - Lily disse, enquanto passava a mão por meus cabelos mais uma vez, tentando me mostrar, no espelho, como ele ainda estava bonito e sedoso.

- Kyle – eu disse outra vez, agora apontando para a porta.

Kyle estava parado na porta, fitando-me com uma intensidade surpreendente. Sua expressão facial, no entanto, não me dizia nada. Como resposta natural à qualquer mudança de humor de Kyle, meus músculos se enrijeceram, e eu apertei o banco em que estava sentada com força.

- Kyle, se você não tem nada a nos dizer, poderia por favor nos dar licença? Estamos tendo uma reu-

- O que foi que você fez com Jodi? - Kyle irrompeu quarto a dentro, interrompendo Melanie e gritando comigo.

- Nós – Lily disse, frisando a palavra – não fizemos nada com Jodi, pois não há nenhuma Jodi.

Pela expressão no rosto de Kyle, e pelo modo como ele fechou os punhos, achei melhor levantar e me colocar entre ele e Lily. O problema dele era como, então, se ele fosse agredir alguém, que fosse a mim. Lily, Wanda e Melanie não fizeram nada mais do que ajudar uma amiga.

- Você não tinha direito nenhum de fazer isso! Esse corpo não te pertence!

Por alguma razão, a gritaria de Kyle não me assustou como de costume. Talvez eu tivesse, de fato, decidida a enfretá-lo. Desde a última vez em que estivemos juntos, e ele me beijou e me chamou de Jodi, eu tinha decidido que ia dar um jeito de fazê-lo entender que Jodi não mais existia. Naquele mesmo dia eu me mudei para o quarto de Lily, e nossos encontros resumem-se aos horários de refeição e quando ele resolve juntar-se a nós, digo a todos nós, Jared, Mel, Ian, Wanda, Jamie, Lily e eu, para "socializar".

Melanie estava se preparando para passar um sermão em Kyle, mas antes que algum som pudesse sair da boca dela, eu levantei as mãos.

- Tudo bem, Mel.

Ela ia protestar, mas conteve-se. Já tínhamos conversado sobre isso, e todas tinham concordado que era hora de eu agir, de eu me impor, ou a situação nunca mudaria. Mel acenou com a cabeça e foi saindo, chamando as outras meninas para irem com ela.

Assim que estávamos apenas eu e Kyle, eu percebi o risco que estava correndo. Eu tinha dado a Kyle a oportunidade perfeita para que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse comigo. Eu o observei por alguns segundos, vendo como todo o seu corpo estava tenso, seus punhos fechados, sua respiração ofegante. Havia tanta ira e tanta mágoa em seus olhos. Mas ele não era o único magoado ali, então eu apenas pensei que com certeza Ian, a essa altura, não estaria longe – graças a Wanda – e tomei coragem para falar o que tinha para falar.

- Kyle, esse corpo pertence a mim agora, e já passou da hora de você entender isso.

Eu observei sua reação, o vi ficar vermelho como um pimentão, mas decidi que era melhor falar tudo de uma vez antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa que me impossibilitasse de terminar o meu tão ensaiado discurso. Ergui as mãos e continuei.

- Deixe-me terminar. Acho que, depois de como você vem me tratando desde que eu voltei para este corpo – a pedido seu, devo lembrar-lhe -, é o mínimo que você pode fazer por mim.

Ele respirou fundo, e tomei isso como uma aceitação.

- Jodi não existe mais, Kyle, e acredite, eu sei como isso dói. Eu estive com você por pelo menos 23h, das 24 que há no dia, desde o dia em que você me seqüestrou. Eu não só estive com você, mas você se tornou minha vida. Eu não fui capaz de ver mais nada além de você, de pensar em nada que não te envolvesse, e eu agüentei todas as suas crises, toda a sua hostilidade, porque eu... eu... gosto muito de você. Sua felicidade foi a razão de minha vida humana nos últimos meses. Acho que isso me qualifica como alguém que te conhece o suficiente para compreender sua dor. Mas, com tudo isso, com meu apoio, com todas as minhas tentativas de te entreter, de amenizar sua dor pela perda de Jodi, de fazer os seus dias mais doces e alegres, você nem por um momento pensou em fazer o mesmo por mim. Eu sei que humanos são egoístas, e sei que você, em particular, tem certas características mais acentuadas que os outros, mas para tudo há um limite, Kyle! Eu sou Sunlight Passing Through The Ice, uma alma, uma invasora, um alien, mas é isso que eu sou, e sou eu que estou aqui agora, e não Jodi. Eu sou. Eu existo e tenho sentimentos! Olhe para mim, Kyle.

Vendo que ele se recusava a olhar em meus olhos, eu repeti da forma mais veemente que pude.

- Olhe para mim, Kyle! Olhe em meus olhos!

Ele olhou, e foi como se o quarto estivesse em chamas, mas eu estava paralisada. Eu estava presa ao olhar dele. Ele era meu algoz naquele momento, e eu fui vítima por vontade própria.

- O que você quer de mim, Sunny? Hein? Você fala muito bonito e tudo o mais, mas você não sabe o que é perder o amor de sua vida. Você nem sabia o que era amor até outro dia. Aliás, você não passa de um extraterrestre, um alien, um verme. O que você pode saber sobre um sentimento humano? O que você sabe sobre o amor?

_Puxa, Kyle. Acho que se você tivesse partido para a agressão física, eu estaria menos machucada._ Engolindo o choro, eu disse:

- Eu quero que você me olhe e veja Sunny, e não Jodi. Por isso eu mudei o meu cabelo, para te ajudar a ver outro alguém quando você olhasse para este corpo. Para te ajudar a superar um amor que se foi e que não vai voltar, Kyle. E você está muito enganado se acha que amor é um sentimento exclusivo dos humanos. Apenas prova que quem não sabe nada sobre o amor aqui é você. Todos os animais amam, Kyle, cada qual a sua própria forma. E por que você acha que o amor é maior e mais belo sentimento do mundo? Por que você acha que é ele que move montanhas e vence qualquer obstáculo? O amor é o único sentimento que existe em qualquer lugar do universo, em qualquer época, para qualquer ser. Se você não fosse tão estúpido e cabeça dura, você olharia para o lado e veria o exemplo de seu irmão. Ele e Wanda se amam. Eles sacrificaram tudo um pelo outro. Ian viu Wanda como um "verme", como você nos chama, e isso em nada mudou o que ele sentia por ela, porque ele a _amava_. _Isso_ é amor, Kyle. O amor vai além de qualquer aparência física, qualquer briga, qualquer dimensão. - _E se você soubesse o que é amor, você saberia que eu te amo_, pensei em acrescentar, mas as palavras não saíram de minha boca. Acho que minha dose de coragem tinha se esgotado.

Kyle apenas ficou me encarando, aparentemente mais calmo. Eu podia sentir agora as lágrimas rolando em minhas bochechas. É engraçado como, quando somos tomados pela emoção, perdemos a noção de certas coisas. Eu não sei quando comecei a chorar, também não saberia dizer se gritei ou se mantive meu tom normal. Se me perguntassem o que eu tinha dito a Kyle, eu lembraria apenas da idéia geral, mas não as palavras exatas.

Por um momento, senti orgulho de mim mesma. Eu tinha me posicionado. Eu tinha feito Kyle me ouvir. Eu tinha conseguido o que eu queria. Ou não.

- Sunny... - Kyle começou, e desviou o olhar. Ele moveu-se, muito desengonçado, nada como o Kyle que eu conhecia.

- Sim? - eu, por outro lado, ainda estava paralisada, e não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele. Por algum motivo, eu sentia que precisava absorver cada detalhe dele, memorizar cada parte de seu corpo, como se aquela fosse a última vez que eu o teria tão perto para uma análise tão íntima. Os humanos chamavam isso de intuição.

- Você me ama?


End file.
